When Edward Is Away Bella Will Play
by fluppy
Summary: When Edward is away, and Bella gets lonely, she turns to her trusty mobile. Rated M for one big lemon. Has been extended from a one shot to two.
1. Phone Phun

Click.

One photo on my phone of my face, finger in my mouth, going for the whole pouty, sexy thing.

Click.

One of my body, a tight black corset, thong, suspenders, stilettos. Thank you for the wardrobe, Alice.

I fight with my embarrassment. Click send.

Edward is going to freak. I hope. He was away for some silly reason or another, I'd forgotten exactly why in my missing of him. It was lonely in our cottage, just me and Renesmee, and Renesmee was asleep, so really just me. And the time that I normally spend with Edward. So I'd dressed myself up, sent him some photos. Hopefully I hear from him, and he can ease my loneliness.

It took him a whole 3 minutes to respond.

Ring! Ring! I took a deep breath, still a ball of 'oh my god, did I really do that?' and answered the phone.

"Bella?" quiet and curious.

"Mmm-hmm." I was far too embarrassed to actually _speak_.

"Um, what was that for?"

Heart failure.

"And, wow."

Yay. I think.

"I missed you." I manage to splutter it out without sounding too stupid, I hope.

"I miss you even more now. It took me ages to stop staring and call you. I wish it was more than just a photo. I wish..."

"What do you wish, Edward?"

I hear him chuckle softly.

"You really want to know what I wish?"

"Mm-hmm."

Again with the chuckle.

"I wish I could run my fingers through that sexy bed hair look you have going on. I wish I could replace that finger with my own." My breathing hitches slightly.

"I wish I could kiss everything that is busting to escape the top of that lingerie." Definitely losing my breath now.

"I wish I could rip that corset off and get a good look at everything it is hiding from me."

Ok, definitely getting wet and excited. Not a trace of nerves remain.

"I wish I could peel down that thong, leave you in just those very sexy stockings and heels. Did I mention that I would be peeling it off with my teeth? Just so I can sneak in a smell of you as I draw them past your..."

"Oh..." breathless with anticipation now.

Another chuckle.

"Then return to the silky skin left exposed. Your perfect breasts, a little nip at each pink, erect nipple." My hand drifted inside my corset to said nipple, stroking it to the requested state.

"A suckle, too, of course, couldn't go without the taste of them, of your sweet skin."

"Oh..." I'm moaning now.

"I hope you are playing with them for me, Bella."

"Mm-hmm."

"Good. Can you slip that hand around, cup your breast for me, tell me how it feels." Oh, god, this is...this just is. I undo the hooks and eyes on the front of the corset, let it fall to the floor, and do as he asks, my breathing particularly unsteady.

"Warm, and heavy." I murmur.

He groans.

"Exactly the way I imagine. And soft, of course, silken and creamy. I wish I was sliding my hands down from there now, to your hips, the curve of you perfect derriere, squeezing, pulling you into me. Right into my erection, pressing it into you. What do you want me to do with it?"

Oh...ohohoh.

"What do I wish, or what do I really want right now?"

He made a noise which could have been another low laugh, but it was mingled with a moan, so I couldn't be certain.

"Both." He ground out.

"I want you to touch it for me...do what I would do if you were here. Stroke it, play with it. I love the feel of it, the velvet covered iron. I wish I could follow up on my hands with my mouth, lick you from base to tip, take all of you I can into my mouth, right down my throat..." another moan.

"I'm doing what you want. In return, I expect the same from you. I want you hands where I would love mine. I want to hear how wet it is."

I peel my thong off, kick it away when it falls to my ankles. I recline on our bed, and put my hand down there.

"It's dripping. All down my thighs..."

Another groan, this one sounding agonized.

"Play with yourself, let me hear." I do. I find the spot that is so sensitive and rub, softly at first.

I whimper into the phone, and I hear his intake of breath.

"God, Bella...what I would do to you..."

"What?" I'm pleading now, and my manipulations are getting faster.

"I would put this massive thing I am holding right into you, hard." I gulp, gasp, squeal; I'm not exactly sure.

"I would have a good firm hold on your hips while I push myself into you, I might even roll you over, take you form behind."

I love that. I slip one finger in.

"You would be on your hands and knees for me Bella, while I'm thrusting into you." A brief pause, his stilted breathing. "Oh god, Bella, just the thought, I think I'm going to cum."

"Oh, yes." I moaned, another finger sliding into myself. "Oh, god, so am I."

"I can almost hear the wet sound of me fucking you, Bella, shit."

So could I, though I think it was either me...or him...

"Oh fuck, Bella, I'm going to cum, I'm going to lose my hot, sticky, ..."

I faintly hear him call my name, but I am finding my own crest at the same time. I moan, thinking of him, imagining what there would be to see right now, and whimper his name as I am thrown into another universe, panting and sweating.

It takes us a while to slow our breathing. Then he surprises me.

"I can't be away from you any longer, Bella. I'll be home tomorrow."

**Ok, so I have had some requests to extend this from a one shot, and I am considering...please review and cast your vote on that. If enough of you want it, then I will have to oblige.**


	2. Old Fashioned Good Time

Alone again. I sit at my little desk, the house silent, and think about my Edward. I always ache the most in these quiet hours. I spot my writing paper, and I think. Last time it was the phone, and the consequences were better than I could have imagined...this time, how about something from his era rather than mine? I pick up a pen.

_Edward,_

_I'm writing because I miss you so much at the moment. I'm looking out at our little ocean, shimmering in the moonlight, wishing you were here. I know what I would love to do if you were getting back tonight..._

_I would be waiting for you in our little piece of heaven, wearing nothing but a smile. I would be enjoying the sensuous feel of the water lapping at my breasts; I would even kick at it a little to increase the tempo. You would be walking through the house, calling my name, wondering why you were getting no response, where might I have gone. You would smell me, hear the water, and know I am here, would follow my scent through our room and out into our garden. I would be running my fingers lightly over myself, above the water where you can see what I am doing. Once I see you I would slip my hand down. I haven't decided if I would want you to take off all your clothes right away, or watch me touch myself for a while longer until you just can't wait another moment. Eventually you would slide into the water with me, making a point to run your whole body along mine, brushing my mouth with your erection, making my lips open in an attempt to catch you...but leaving my mouth empty and my body aching. You would replace my hands with your own, pinching, teasing, massaging, leaving me entirely breathless, and my hands would wander in return, eventually ending up where they prefer to be - wrapped around your hardness. I would squeeze, gentle then hard, until I hear the sounds I want to hear, the sound of you moaning in desire. I would straddle you then, running my hot wet body up and down over yours, letting my folds slip along the length of you. I would kiss your mouth, hot and hard, the way I want you in me, then impale myself on you, taking you all the way into me before rubbing myself against you, building up the tension. I would ride you slowly at first, to savor the feeling of fullness I get when you are inside me, but it won't be long before I am desperate, moving up and down on you rapidly, causing the water around us to crash in waves as frantic as the ones crashing in me. I would pull you up by your shoulders, so I could kiss you as you slide in and out, your hands would be on my hips pulling me down harder, your own hips rising to meet me, to thrust into me harder, the way you know I like. My breasts would rub against your chest, and together we would pant and moan and sob into our release, the friction exploding in me the same way your orgasm is, shooting through my body. _

_I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you._

_Love Bella._

I run into town, throw the letter in its pink envelope into the post box before I change my mind, then return home to enjoy the fruit of my musings on my own...

* * * * *

**3 days later**

Edward enters the dark and silent house, knowing Renesmee is asleep, quietly calls for Bella. He knows she is here, he can smell her scent, and hear the sound of the gentle lapping of water form the garden. Then a splash. He immediately hardens as he realizes what awaits him out there, and eagerly follows the scent of Bella's obvious desire...

**If you are unsure...yes, Edward and Bella are both vampires. I hope you enjoy this one. ^_^**


End file.
